disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ora
Ora is a male Komodo dragon who appears in Season 3 of The Lion Guard. He serves as one of the three secondary antagonists alongside Chuluun and Mama Binturong. Background Personality Ora is a ferocious Komodo dragon who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He only admits that he is sadistic, stating he "likes to play with his food." When the Lion Guard escapes his island with the help of the Roar of the Elders, Ora holds a vendetta against them and willingly joins Makucha's Army. Despite this, he feared the Roar of the Elders to the point of giving up on his goals, which he sometimes does. Physical Appearance Ora is an enormous male Komodo dragon with dark green scales with a lighter underside and tail. His feet and the stripes on his tail are brown, while his eyes are yellow and black. He also has a few spots on his back. Role in the series ''Dragon Island Ora first appears when the Lion Guard arrives on the island for the first time when they arrive on his home, where he wastes no time in trying to find food to which Makini getting Tuliza for Kion notices the giant lizard preparing to attack. Ono then gives a warning that Ora is not really dragon but rather a large lizard to which he explains that Komodo dragons have venomous bites when they strike their prey. Bunga then takes risk in taking on Ora in which he is then joined by two other Komodo dragons to help accompany him in which all three Komodo dragons are blasted away by Kion's Roar, which also briefly blasted the ocean around them as well as Fuli tells him to stop as he is causing a big mess around the island. While trying to bring Lumba-Lumba back to the ocean, Ora is then revealed to have survived his encounter with the Lion Guard where he and his two followers attempt to eat the stranded dolphin. While looking at the next moja kwa moja stone pointing to a cliff with a tree on it, Anga notices that the Komodo dragons have survived Kion's roar and have planned to eat Lumba-Lumba to which Bunga confronts him and temporarily riding on him like a horse as he throws Bunga next to Lumba-Lumba, telling him that Kion is in trouble to which Lumba-Lumba helps Bunga by flipping him to a Komodo dragon cornering Kion. Ora then appears preparing to eat Bunga to which Bunga uses his stench to thwart him as Ono drops seaweed to blind him under Anga's command as Beshte knocks him into the water. Soon as the Lion Guard prepares to go to the next landmark, Kion plans to use his roar to bring Lumba-Lumba back to the ocean as the rest of the Guard reaches the path to the next landmark temporarily dividing the ocean into two as Ora and his followers plan to stop them. Kion then closes the path again to stop Ora and the two Komodo dragons from reaching, foiling them. Meanwhile, Ora then washes on shore as the Lion Guard follows the path to the next landmark. He then feels enraged that he couldn't stop the Lion Guard and then comes across Makucha and Chuluun who want revenge on the Lion Guard. He then accepts Makucha's offer in joining forces to destroy their mutual enemies. The River of Patience When Makucha's Army approaches the Tree of Life, Ora, along Makucha and Chuluun, arrive to eat the animals living there to which Ullu notices them approaching as Rani and the Guard witness her alert. When Makucha attempts to get inside, the Night Pride fights back against the trio as Kion stays at Dirisha to practice with Nirmala. Later, Rani accuses Kion for leading Ora and the other members of Makucha's Army into the Tree to which Rani explains that fending off the predators is the Night Pride's duty. Arriving back again, Makucha and the other two members of his army prepare an ambush by taking revenge on the Night Pride while the Komodo dragon plans to use his venomous bite on the animals he sees. During battle, Baliyo ultimately gets wounded while Kion is completing Nirmala's task which leaves the ambush against three villains against three lions. Fortunately, the Lion Guard and Night Pride were able to defeat the, while Nirmala tells Kion that the venom on Baliyo will wear off eventually. Upon defeat, Ora, along with the rest of Makucha's army, is upset about their encounter with the Night Pride as Mama Binturong joins the army to take revenge against the Guard especially Bunga. Little Old Ginterbong While discussing to get into the Tree of Life without being rejected, Ora, Makucha, and Chuluun meet Mama Binturong who has become another member of Makucha's army in a plan to take out the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Planning to get into the Tree of Life, Mama Binturong disguises herself as a wounded animal as the Night Pride "protects" the binturong from getting eaten by Ora, alongside Makucha and Chuluun so that Mama Binturong can be taken to see Queen Janna to be "healed". However, it is later figured out that Mama Binturong was pretending to be a wounded animal as she has been playing dirty tricks on the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Ora and the other villains prepare to enter the Tree only to be defeated by the Guard while Bunga and Binga manage to defeat Mama Binturong, foiling the villains again. Long Live the Queen Ora and the other members of Makucha's Army only appear in the beginning of the episode. In it, he and the other members fight a tigress named "Varya" and her three cubs before they can get to the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride, however, are able to defeat the villains and save the family of tigers to which the heroes are able to defeat them. The Lake of Reflection Rani tells Kion to lead the Guard to take on Ora while the Night Pride plans on taking on Makucha and Chuluun. During battle, Anga takes on Mama Binturong as Ora and the other predators retreat while Mama Binturong overhears Kion's supposed failure. Meanwhile after Kion remembers the time when he met the other members of the Lion Guard when young, Ora and the other members arrive at Pratibimba to which during the battle, Beshte gets wounded by Ora as the Night Pride and the Guard defeat the villains while Nirmala tells Beshte that the venom from Ora is wearing off, just like she taught to Kion about the situation with Baliyo. Triumph of the Roar'' In a plan to take revenge against the Lion Guard, Ora and the other members of Makucha's army receive reinforcements to make his army stronger to which Ora's two Komodo dragons who survived their encounter with the Lion Guard in "Dragon Island" arrive to help the army strong enough to defeat the Night Pride and the Lion Guard. After Kion continues mastering the power of the roar, Ora and the other members of Makucha's Army begin attacking the other animals in an attempt to triumph over the heroes. Kion, however, finishes mastering the roar as he was able to defeat Ora and the other villains. Upon foiling them, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders once again to create a tornado to defeat Ora and the other members of Makucha's Army to send all the villains very far away from the Tree to never be seen again. Relationships Friends Makucha Ora and Makucha are good friends. They started working together in "Dragon Island." They tried to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Despite their defeat, they still are good friends. Chuluun Ora and Chuluun are good friends. They started working together in "Dragon Island." They tried to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Despite their defeat, they still are good friends. Mama Binturong Ora and Mama Binturong are good friends. They started working together in "The River of Patience." They tried to defeat the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Despite their defeat, they still are good friends. Ora's Bank A duo of Komodo dragons in Ora's group, Ora serves as the leader of his two henchmen in the episode "Dragon Island". Ora is in good terms in helping his henchmen stop the Lion Guard, especially in an attempt to eat Lumba-Lumba. Despite their defeat, he and the other Komodo dragons are still good friends, especially when bringing in reinforcements to Makucha's army. Enemies Bunga Ora and Bunga are enemies. Bunga farted on Ora a couple of times. Kion Ora hates Kion since he used the Roar of the Elders on him and ruined his lunch multiple times. Fuli Fuli and Ora are enemies. Fuli fights Ora's henchmen when they tried to eat her and the rest of the Guard. Beshte Beshte hates Ora, since he's a member of the Lion Guard. He followed him to the Tree of Life. Ono Ono hates Ora since he's a member of the Lion Guard. He followed him to the Tree of Life. Rani Ora hates Rani since she wouldn't let him and the other members of Makucha's army in the Tree of Life. Lumba-Lumba Ora and his Komodo dragons attempted to eat her until they were defeated by Beshte and his friends. Varya Ora attempted to stop Varya from protecting her cubs against Chuluun and even tried to eat her until he and the rest of Makucha's Army were stopped by the Lion Guard and the Night Pride. Gallery Ora Lion guard.png Komodo Dragon Lounge.png|Ora and his two followers Screen_Shot_2019-09-05_at_4.51.06_PM.png|Ora happily joining Makucha's Army Trivia *He is the first Komodo dragon in The Lion King franchise, as well as the second monitor lizard to officially appear in the franchise. The first being Kenge (who is also a monitor lizard, but a different species). *He is also among the non-African animals to appear in the franchise. *"Ora" is the local name for a Komodo dragon in Indonesia. **Although a local name for the Komodo dragon, "Ora" literally translates to "Land crocodile" in Indonesian (despite the fact that Komodo dragons are not crocodiles but rather monitor lizards). *Ora's voice actor, Andrew Kishino, also voices Janja and Hitashi. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hunters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Villains Category:Asian characters Category:Henchmen Category:Presumably Deceased characters